An Assortment of DeathNote Yaoi ( Lemon and Fluff )
by Ciela.Phenton
Summary: Matt x Mello hard yaoi. YAOI - GUY X GUY / Boy love More to come, writing in process. L x Matsuda, Light x Mello, Light x L, L x Near and so forth.


Mello was on his way to the store, of course to buy some more chocolate, but as he was walking down the main street to his usual supermarket he passed by an alleyway when suddenly he was grabbed. The unknown stranger covering his mouth and dragging him into the unusually dark alley. The air was cool as it blew threw the small street and it was so dark in the free space that Mello couldn't even see his hand which was only a few inches away from his face. A few seconds later, after struggling just a bit until he was overtaken, the unknown stranger was suddenly recognized ( By scent ) . The stranger had Mello up against the stone wall with his lips pressed against the others, Mello suddenly became very submissive to the stranger or, now knowing his identity, Matt. Mello didn't know why he suddenly let his guard down, let alone for... Matt. Mello felt his cheeks begin to heat up with the colour red as he kissed back deeply, subconsciously resting his arms on Matt's shoulders. Matt continued being rough and slipped his tongue into his trapped others mouth, Mello now tasting the bitterness of all the cigarettes Matt had smoked previous to this current event. Mello and Matt's tongues tangled, Matt pressed closer, his erection pressing against Mello's upper leg area. Matt tugged Mello's hair and ran his fingers through it as the close, hot frenzy continued on. They soon broke the kiss for air, one of the two panting and out of breath, but that didn't stop them from going any further. Matt, all hot and bothered, grew very impatient and started undoing Mello's pants. Mello's blush darkened and he rested a hand on his head, Matt having bent down to get more success in the removal and pulled down his leather with no hesitation. Mello undid his own vest and slid it off, leaving his chest bare with a scar. Matts hands wondered up Mello's chest somewhat slowly, straightening his posture slightly to a slouch, pinching Mello's left nipple and biting the other. Mello let out a squeak and closed his eyes tightly. Mello gripped Matt's hair as he bit and twisted his nipples. Matt slid his hand away, down Mello's chest and abdomen, and into his boxers to which he found Mello's growing hardness, Matt took it into his hands and pumped fast. Mello got harder straight away and moaned, hearing the others noise made Matt smirk and tease more. Mello panted and whined. Matt moved down once again and pulled Mello's briefs down, taking Mello into his mouth almost immediately and gripping his hips. Mello mewled at the feeling of Matts warm mouth and bit his lip with force. Matt jerked the end of Mello's rock hard stick and began sucking hard, Mello moaning louder and louder with each jerk or other movement Matt did. Matt smirked around him and hummed only to give Mello even more pleasure. After a few more moments Matt moved up and teased Mello's opening, Mello mewled and covered his face. Matt picked Mello up by the legs and held them up, pressing his back against the wall.

Mello let out a few muffled words. "M-matt... w... what are you going to-!"

Mello squeaked loudly as Matt entered him, not slowly or gently but hard and rough, slowing after a few at the tightness and groaning.

"Oh Mello... you're so tight.." He grinned with satisfaction as he pushed all the way in with Mello squealing almost at the top of his lungs. No one around them even noticing.

Matt thrusted up into Mello with force and grunted, nipping at his neck. Mello clung to Matt and dug his nails into his not-so-white vest, for Matt hadn't taken off his shirt but only forced Mello to remove his. Now continuing his hard, deep thrusts and listening to Mello squeak and cry out in pain and pleasure. He gripped Mello's sensitive stick in his left hand and jerked him quickly while pounding into him as hard as he could.

"Matt! S-stop!... it... it hurts! Please... p... please!" He whined and sobbed, not being able to control his cries. He tried to stop Matt but he couldn't even lift his arm because the pain was too great. He dug his finger nails into his palms after dropping his arms to his sides. Matt found Mello's pain delicious and wanted to see more, wanting his ears to be filled with the sweet sound of Mello's agony.

This kept on until neither Matt nor Mello could go much longer. Both at their limits they release together, in sync with one another. Matt panted heavily with a devilish smirk on his face while Mello's lip quivered as he was filled with Matt's hot liquid. Mello could barely breathe and wanted it to end. At this point Mello wanted to die. Matt slowly pulled Mello off of him and put him down on the pavement of the alleyway.

Matt got his pants on and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag off it. "Get home quickly or this won't be the only thing to happen to you." He bent down and kissed Mello's bloody lip and walked down the alley in silence, smoking an soon disappearing into the darkness. Leaving Mello alone and weak.


End file.
